


Pool table

by exotictoxics



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aggresive, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Pool Table Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	

Jack's P.O.V

"This is it, huh?" I say examining the large cozy room, one side was a wall to floor bookshelf with books I've never heard of, the wall opposite of the bookshelf was decorated with amazing pieces of art until one picture catches me off guard, it was me sleeping.  
"Mark! What is this? Why am I up there?"  
Mark walks towards me and snakes his arm around my waist pulling me closer by his side then places his face in my hair.  
"It's you, baby."  
His warm deep voice melted over me as they were muffled by my hair, but still audible. He kissed my head and turned me around to face him and I wrap my arms around his next and his strong hands rested at my lower back, he inserted his finger into one of my belt loops and playfully toughed.   
"I like it, but I wish you got my permission first."  
He leans in with his burning lustful eyes and I feel my tempature spike, one hand remanded on my lower back while his other moved up my back and cupped my cheek then pressed his lips to mine, his feel and taste we're amazing.  
"I didn't so what are you going to do about it?"  
I know where he's going with this and I play along, I scan the rest of the area seeing a separate room with a billiard table set up neatly with elegant pool sticks and shiny polished wood and my head raced with thoughts.  
"Play me."  
Mark lossened his tie with his index finger and pulled it over his head, I watch his muscle move under his white shirt, all mine.  
"And what are we playing here."  
I grab both pool sticks and hold one to Mark and he takes it then I circle to the other side taking the white ball and setting it up.  
"If I win I take the photo down,"  
I bent over the table and take my aim pulling back then driving my stick to hit the ball and scattering the neatly arranged balls.  
"And if you win you get to fuck me, right here. How ever you want."  
The excitement in his expression only tells me that he accepts the bet and he takes aim getting ready to take his shoot. I can't help but watch this sex god as he focuses on where to hit and the blood rushes to the south of my body, I slowly move one hand to hide it without him knowing. Mark pulls back his arms and shoots making one ball in, damn.  
"You've picked the wrong man to go against, baby."  
Oh, god. The way he calls me baby is my everything.  
I play off his comment trying to keep my serious face on, I circle the table more than once trying to find a good place to shoot. I see many shoots I could take, but I know I'll find a way to fuck it up and me losing this bet isn't what I want. I find a easy but difficult looking shot so Mark won't see how I'm playing like a child, pulling the stick back I get this sick feeling in my stomach.  
Don't Jack this shot is definitely winnable you can't miss!  
My confidence is high and I feel that I can make this, if I'm right it'll hit the corner, hit the ball I aim for and knock the 8 ball from that corner. I shot but I also feel something press against my exposed behind and the forced needed to successfully make the point was greater than I intended but I still made another point, the 8 ball is still I'm the corner I have to be careful.  
"Nice shot!"  
I arch my back rubbing up his crotch and turning to face him.  
"Thank you."   
I say quietly and I gently tap his now erection with my pool stick and he gives a low growl in a joking manner. Damn, I shouldn't of done that!  
My limp member is now rock hard and harder to hide, Mark shoots and misses then I laugh and bend over the because Mark has set up my next winning shot with that mistake.   
I arch my back and move away from the table slightly because my erection pressed against it would make me moan and I can't have Mark knowing I have one.  
"Trying to use this against me?" Mark slaps his hand on my behind and squeezes hard causing me to moan but fight it back and take my shot making it.  
_______________________________________

We were both neck and neck he has a red, blue and purple while I had green and yellow. Its obviously that I'm going to win and I was sure of it, it was marks turn and he lined up his stick and before hitting it he shoot me the most sinister and wicked smile and I knew he had something up sleeve, oh fuck. Mark shoots and the purple bounces off the side and knocks both red and blue in one pocket, I stand there in shock at his professional trick shot mouth wide open.  
"Your turn."  
Mark says in a cocky ton as he leans against his stick waiting for me to gather myself.  
Shit I'm not going to win.  
Images of what he's going to do to me flash in my head and I get even more hot and bothered, I countinesly look up to him who is sporting that sassy know it all smile with the arched eyebrow to match.   
"How about I turn my back, don't cheat."  
He turns around holding one hand up to his eyes and I shoot missing, he laughs and turns to see the ball is no where to near any pockets, but in the middle of the entire table. Mark takes his shot without hesitation and it makes it in, no more solid color were on the table. Mark walk around the table towards me without taking his eyes off me, I can feel the aura of sex growing from him and I know this is going to be enjoyable on both ours parts.  
"Looks like the picture stays up."  
Mark whispers and hooks his index finger under my chin pulling my face to meet his, I can feel the warmth of his breath hitting my lips, my stomach tightens in response it almost hurt I wanted to feel his lips on mine, please please give it to me.  
"How do I want to do this,"  
Moves his body in front of mine pushing me against the table using both hands to trap me against it with nowhere to go. Mark pushes one leg in-between mine and leans down to kiss me, his lips gracefully move against mine dancing to the sound of my breathing getting more and more aggressive. I slip my tongue in and he sucks and bites softly causing me to moan, I slightly grind my hips craving his touch, but he refuses pushing my hips to the table.  
"I get to do this my way, remember."  
Mark pulls himself off of me and turns me around and bends me over the table then presses his now erection on my behind.  
"I could fuck you hard right here, but how?"  
I grind my behind on Mark.  
"I could let you take control of yours and my climax."  
He yes folding his hands together and putting them behind his head.  
"Yea, let's do that."  
He pulls me up from the table and grips my waist so mean sitting me on the table and telling me to lay back with my head hanging off the edge, oh fuck. Mark unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out planting the tip on my lips.  
"Open up."  
I open my mouth like he says and he pushes himself deep in my mouth driving down my throat making me gag. Oh fuck having his big fat cock in my throat caused my cock to harden as well and I reach for it with the intention of jerking it but mark stops me taking both my hands in his grip.  
"Oh, fuck. Jack."  
He thrust into my mouth and moans, I can feel his cock throb, he places his hand around my throat as he thrusted into my mouth violently. He feels his cock when he holds my throat I feel like throwing up, my fingers dig into his hands and he let's go pulling his member out of my mouth breathing heavily, I turn from my back choking and gasping for air.  
"You did good baby."  
He holds my tired face in his palm and presses his lips to mine not caring that my mouth and lips were covered with a mixture of his precum and my saliva, he pulls away smiling.  
"Now can you handle what I'm going to do?"  
Mark breathed while stroking his cock. I hope so.   
I'm bent over the pool table again with my pants to my ankle and underwear still on, he moves them over and pushes his member in me and I cry out.  
"Shh, baby. I know you can take it."  
Mark cooed me like that'll help, but I ignore the pain and let him continue.   
"Go ahead baby its all up to you."  
He releases his hands from my waist and I move for him while he stands and let's me. I push my behind against him and pull away hissing, I swivel my hips making sure I hit the spot and when I find it I'm melting and exploding. Mark grabs hold of my hips and takes control again pushing into me harder and after and as we do best climax at the same time, a mixture of our moans and breathing fill the room.


End file.
